


I Gotta Stay High

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Making Out, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smut, Swearing, Sweet, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Joyce gets Nancy high.





	I Gotta Stay High

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure like me and one other person are gonna enjoy this and I don't even know what happened but like.. smut and weed. If you DO like this and want more, comment. If you DONT like this.. just walk away fam.   
> xx  
> T

Nancy’s been a bit testy lately, since The Upside Down. She can’t calm the fuck down. Which is why she’s at the Byers’ at nearly midnight. She’d forgotten Jonathan was working, but she’d already driven all the way across town and her mom was gonna kill her anyway, but especially since she had wasted gas. So when Joyce comes to the door and politely tells Nancy that Jonathan’s not there, she starts crying. 

She doesn’t know why, she can’t help the sob that bubbles up her throat. She just wants to talk to someone who knows what she’s been through. Joyce immediately throws her arms around her. She smells like cinnamon and whiskey and a different like, woodsy smell. 

“Come here honey, what’s wrong?” Joyce asks, pulling her to the couch. 

Nancy collapses next to her and Joyce forces her to look up and brushes her thumbs under her eyes, 

“I just, I miss Barb. I’m scared,” she pants, chest heaving. 

Joyce runs a hand through her hair, 

“Relax darling, it’s okay honey. You’re gonna send yourself into a panic attack if you don’t calm down.” 

Nancy shakes her head, 

“I can’t, I can’t. 

Joyce steadies Nancy chin with her hand softly, forcing her to look into her brown eyes. Joyce is beautiful. Nancy knows this. Beautiful in a different way than her mother, in a rugged way. She looks more dressed up than usual. Hair slightly curled, wearing eyeliner and a hint of a maroon lipstick. 

“Are you busy?” 

“No sweetie,” she says shaking her head, fingers still wrapped around her chin. 

Nancy looks down at her, she’s wearing a soft black dress that dips low, showing off a hint of cleavage. 

“Where were you?” 

Joyce smiles, 

“A date. It went horribly. Men are stupid.” 

Nancy hiccups a laugh, 

“I kind of agree. Except Jonathan of course. He’s, he’s wonderful.” 

Joyce smiles, 

“He is. Hey, I have something that will calm you down. Come on sweetie,” says Joyce, standing up. 

Her feet are bare, toes painted a bright red, and Nancy follows her to her bedroom. She’s dressed in leggings and a soft pink sweater, wearing a new lacy bra and underwear. She’d wanted to feel close to something, close to someone. Something rather than this gaping hole in her heart. 

“Sit down,” Joyce says gesturing to her bed. It’s made with a floral comforter, that she’d never expect Joyce to have, and it’s not until Joyce nearly trips over nothing that Nancy realizes she may be a bit drunk. 

She wipes the remaining tears from her eyes, and sits down, though she’s still feeling a bit panicky. Joyce opens the drawer of her nightstand and then sits next to Nancy. She pulls a blunt out of an envelope along with a lighter. 

“I’ve never,” Nancy starts. 

“It’ll relax you, I promise,” says Joyce, putting the blunt between her lips and lighting it. 

Nancy watches Joyce take a hit, letting her eyes close and tilting her head back to release the smoke. She takes a few more hits and Nancy watches her visibly relax. She rolls her neck, dark hair falling down her back. She hands Nancy the blunt.   
“Okay, just inhale. It’s going to burn, but it’s worth it, I promise,” her voice is soft and slow, syrupy sweet. 

Nancy looks over at her, but then tries to inhale. It burns. She coughs and splutters, 

“I can’t do this, holy shit, ow,” she gets out between coughs. 

Joyce laughs lightly, takes the joint from her and inhales a few more times, before leaning her head back and looking at the celing, 

“I shouldn’t do this.” 

“What?” Nancy asks curiously. 

Joyce kneels up on the bed, turns to her, 

“Shit, come here.” 

“What?” Nancy asks, blue eyes wide. 

“Open your mouth and hold still, right?” Joyce whispers. 

Nancy tries not to panic as Joyce inhales, then leans forward to blow the smoke into Nancy’s mouth. Their lips are barely touching but Nancy’s heart is racing. She inhales and it burns less this way, which makes no sense. She feels something right away and Joyce pulls away. Nancy nods quickly, licking her lips, 

“Again.” 

Joyce smiles and does the same thing, slotting her mouth over Nancy’s and blowing the smoke into her mouth. 

After about five hits Nancy is high as a kite. She can’t help it. The next time Joyce leans in, Nancy grabs the back of her head and kisses her. Nancy’s a good kisser. She knows. Everyone tells her. She’s soft and tender and her tongue reaches out to snake across Joyce’s bottom lip, 

“I shouldn’t,” 

“Please,” Nancy begs, arching up on her knees, chasing Joyce’s mouth. She tastes like smoke and whiskey. 

Joyce stares at her, brown eyes wide, brow furrowed, 

“Sweetie,” she says softly. 

Nancy pulls her sweater over her head, leaving her in her bra. Joyce looks down. She shouldn’t. She shouldn’t. And Nancy shouldn’t want it, but she feels relaxed for the first time in months and before she can help it, she’s reaching behind herself to pull off her bra. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and arches her back, pushing her pretty pink nipples towards Joyce. 

“Fuck,” Joyce swears. 

She grabs Nancy gently and pulls her into her lap, kissing her. She’s young and innocent, she licks into her mouth, her hand tangling in Nancy’s hair. Nancy jerks her hips and brushes her chest against Joyce’s and she smiles into her mouth, bringing her hand up to cup Nancy’s breast. She’s sensitive. She bucks into Joyce’s hand as she brushes Nancy’s nipple. 

She moans into Joyce’s mouth as she twists it lightly. She pushes her chest forward more, 

“Harder, please,” she gasps, chest heaving. She goes back to kissing Joyce, pulling her close and licking into her mouth. 

Joyce is a bit shocked, and twists her nipple only a touch harder, but Nancy shakes her head, writing on her lap, 

“Harder, please, I want it to hurt.” Nancy says desprately. 

Joyce shakes her head, kissing Nancy’s cheek, 

“No my sweet girl, you’re gonna feel good.” 

She leans her head down to take a nipple in her mouth and Nancy’s hand flies to grasp the back of her head. With her other hand, she slides a hand into Nancy’s leggings where she knows she’s wet. She’s dripping, so turned on from the barest of things and Joyce laves at her nipple with her tongue, kissing it softly before moving to the other. She dips her fingers into Nancy’s panties, moaning. 

“So wet for me, huh?” she asks softly, fingers sliding over her clit. 

Nancy moans and bucks her hips, so sensitive. Joyce keeps her touch lightly, circling her clit, kissing Nancy softly. She keeps rubbing Nancy until her juices are sliding down Joyce’s wrist, she can tell Nancy’s close, whining into her mouth but never letting Joyce pull away from her mouth, even though she’s barely kissing back at that point. Finally Nancy pulls away and Joyce thinks she’s done something wrong, but Nancy just yanks at her wrist, 

“Inside, inside, please,” she begs, blue eyes wet. 

Joyce briefly wonders if she’s done this before, or if she’s just so sensitive that she feels everything so intensely, and she can’t help but slide her fingers down and slip two into Nancy. She moans, she’s so tight, so hot and wet. But she swallows the words down, sucking a nipple into her mouth again and rubbing her clit with her thumb and then Nancy’s shaking against her, letting out a loud keen that Joyce should not find as hot as she does, as the girl shakes apart on her lap. 

Finally Nancy comes down, cheeks red, lips swollen, Joyce smiles and kisses her softly, 

“Bed now,” she whispers, going to move Nancy off of her. 

Nancy snaps up at this, but she’s still moving slow from the weed, 

“Can I just,” her hand snakes up to touch Joyce’s breast, but she moves her hand, 

“Not tonight baby. It’s bedtime.” 

Nancy nods slowly, and Joyce moves her to the bed. She tucks her in, under the blankets, and Nancy looks up, 

“You’re not going to bed?” 

Joyce smiles, 

“Not yet honey.” 

Nancy bites her lip and nods, eyelids heavy, 

“Can I have one more kiss?” 

Joyce smiles and kisses Nancy softly, pulling away when the younger girl tries to deepen it,

“Goodnight.” 

Nancy smiles and lets her eyes drift closed. Joyce slides off the bed and shuts off the light, shutting the door behind her, trying to figure out what the fuck she’d just done.


End file.
